When Harvey came to Mike
by SafetyNotGuaranteed
Summary: SHORT ONE SHOT - Harvey comes to Mike's old apartment and tries to comfort him. I envisioned this being the last scene of the finale for Season 4. Enjoy:)


"Mike. Mike are you home?" Harvey asked knocking on the door. He just received a text from Donna that Mike lost his job and broke up with Rachel after cheating with Logan.

"Mike, please I don't want to break in." Harvey asked again. Harvey looked at his watch and counted 5 minutes since he's been standing outside.

Harvey touched the door knob and opened it to see whether it was locked but it wasn't. He turned the door knob fully and opened the door to his old apartment. Harvey shut the door behind and saw the state of the place.

Clothes everywhere, alcohol scattered, the smell of weed causing Harvey to cough a little before adjusting to the surrounding conditions. Harvey walked into the kitchen and saw food all over the place. A hobo could have been living here if Harvey never knew it was Mike's place.

He opened the fridge and saw a few bottles of beer in the fridge. He grabbed them out and poured it in the clean cups remaining. He took the cups and walked into the bedroom and there he was.

Mike was lying down on the floor, still in his work clothes looking forward not moving an inch. He looked like a man who had suffered through trauma all his life.

He walked further into his bedroom and sat onto the bed setting the two cups of beer on the drawer next to his bed. Harvey stared down at him and couldn't help but feel sorry for his once co-worker.

"Mike." Harvey said. A tear can through the eye of Mike and Mike wiped it away before he looked up at Harvey.

Harvey saw a little facial hair growing and wondered how long he'd been like the state he was in for.

"Hey." Mike managed to croak out, sounding rusty.

"I got you a drink." Harvey said. Mike looked to the drawer and he looked surprised.

"Oh. I thought I was all out." Mike said taking the cup and staring at it.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" Harvey asked.

"I've drank too much. I can't even remember the last time I had one...that's right I do because of my god damn 'GIFT'!" Mike said sipping the drink.

"Don't say that in vain. You're lucky to have the gift you have." Harvey said.

"What difference does it make? A man who has photographic memory shouldn't let his emotions take the better of him. You know most people forget the suffering they've had and let it go but I can't. That's one of the greatest curse that's been inflicted on me...memory, the ability to remember every detail of every moment in my sorry life." Mike said finishing his cup of beer and placing it on the floor.

"Mike, if I knew what you were dealing with I'd tell you everything's going to be alright but I'm not here to give you bullshit and-" Harvey said.

"I wanted to kill you." Mike said. Harvey paused and stared in disbelief.

"What?" Harvey asked slowly.

"I saw you going to work and you were talking to Rachel. I sat there with a knife in my hand and I thought to myself 'One stab, that all it takes'. It takes one stab to end a life and to stop all this suffering someone's inflicted onto you. But I'm not a murderer. I wasn't raised a murderer, that's something my parents taught me and then I saw my mom. She stood there wearing the same clothes she then me when died. She had this expression of sadness and grief and she spoke to me Harvey. My mom spoke to me for the first time since the accident and she asked me why I wanted to kill you. I gave her my reason but she told me that 'You were sheep among wolves. Be wise as serpents, yet innocent as doves.' And then it hit me. My mom was telling me that I was living in a world of temptation and sin and that I must be very careful and on guard. I stood up and left the scene and I decided that to avoid the sin of murder I had to try and get over all this and start over. Fresh of sin." Mike said.

"Wow, that's deep Mike." Harvey said sipping his drink.

"Why are you here?" Mike asked. Harvey sat down onto the floor and looked at Mike. Mike moved his face away from Harvey's onto the floor.

"I came to give you this." Harvey said giving a piece of paper to Mike from his pocket. Mike looked at the paper and looked at Harvey.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Read it." Harvey said.

"I'm not in the mood for reading." Mike said.

"I think you would be after you do." Harvey said.

"Why don't you put your salesman hat on and sell the idea to me of why I should read this letter." Mike said.

"You should read it because it's going to benefit you." Harvey said.

"Benefit me, how? Just say the words. You want to screw me and Walter-"

"It's a job offer." Harvey said. Mike looked at Harvey with his eyes slightly opened in shock.

Mike took the letter and started to read it. Harvey stood up whilst he read it.

"Senior Partner." Mike said in a huff of disgust.

"What do you think?" Harvey asked.

"I'd probably take it but I've got bad blood with Louis, Jessica and most importantly my ex." Mike said.

"You won't even mention her name." Harvey said.

"Harvey have you ever felt heart break from anyone you've loved. Oh wait you've never felt love." Mike said.

"Mike, that's not true. I don't think I've told a lot of people this but I've been in love." Harvey said.

"Surprise me." Mike said. Harvey sat down across Mike and lifted his knees up holding them.

"I was in love with Zoe. We would do everything together, go to the zoo, the park, sight seeing everything. When I went to her house and told her I was in love she had her niece there. She told me that her brother had cancer and that she was going to raise Zoe outside of New York." Harvey said pausing. "I couldn't date her. Long distance relationships never work, they never have and never will. I don't want to go deep into this but I don't want this emotionless character to be engraved into you about me. I have emotions but I choose not to use them. That's why I gave you this job offer. All I ask is a year without any emotions and you'll see why I'm a named partner at the firm. Every judgement call I've made has yet to backfire, this is one of them." Harvey said.

Mike looked at Harvey for a moment and then back at the paper.

"I-I don't know what to say." Mike said.

"If I have too, I can put you in a place so that Rachel can't even smell you. I'm prepared to do that." Harvey said.

Mike thought about the offer for a moment.

"You know they say that when you're at the lowest point in your life, you see who your true friends are. Only 4 people have seen me. You, Trevor surprisingly, Donna and you. You really care about me that much?" Mike asked.

"More than you think about. I may not show it but when you're in a situation where you have your own associate you'll understand why." Harvey said.

"I'll be starting tomorrow." Mike said. A smile came through the lips of Harvey as he stood up. He held a hand to Mike who held onto Harvey's and got up to stand in front of him.

"Thank you." Harvey said.

"You're welcome." Mike said as he embraced Harvey into a hug. Harvey held his arms out in shock as he bought them into a hug.

Mike's head went deep into Harvey's shoulders as he started to cry on his shoulder. Harvey touched the back of his blonde head with his hand, tapping it slowly.

"Mike-"

Mike got out of the hug and looked up at Harvey. He started to wipe his face, Harvey offered a tissue causing Mike to take it.

"Sorry for that. It's just-you're the older brother I never had." Mike said. Harvey looked at Mike as he felt a pit of empathy for Mike.

"Thanks. I've never had anyone tell me that." Harvey said.

"It's true. Take it as a compliment." Mike said closing his mouth and patting Harvey on his shoulder.

"Mike. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to clean this place up, have a shower, buy a new suit, some deodorant and cologne and prepare a speech for your return." Harvey said turning on his heel and walking off.

"You want me to do a speech?" Mike asked in shock.

"Someone has too." Harvey said walking away from Mike until he was out of the room.

Mike smiled to himself and finished Harvey's drink.


End file.
